Was Blind but Now I See
by The Inner Genie
Summary: A VERY LONG CHAPTER 7 IS UP! Sometimes it takes unusual circumstances to reveal true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Was Blind But Now I See  
  
By The Inner Genie  
  
Disclaimer: This story was not written for profit, but for my own pleasure (and I hope for others, as well). I don't own these characters. I wish I did. They'd have a lot more fun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway stumbled around another corner. She tripped over a pile of fallen rocks, reaching her hand out to clutch the rough walls of the underground cavern. She knew that she needed to steady herself -- in more ways than one. She slapped her combadge again, hoping to hear the chirp that meant immediate rescue - static was her only answer. She stopped and leaned against the stones that made up the next corner of the maze. Her hand covered her eyes, trying to blot out the memory of what she had recently been shown. Her away team; Chakotay - all dead.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The memory of the pale, elongated face of the Runarian officer Tunar swam once more in front of her. Tunar's slit of a mouth turned up on one side as if she were enjoying herself.  
  
"They are all dead, Captain," she smirked. White wisps of hair fluttered around her head as she nodded in satisfaction. "We are pleased that this intrusion has been put down so quickly. The Runarian guards who saved us from your invasion will be honored. Their spirits are blessed."  
  
Janeway straightened up, refusing to rub the throbbing spot on the side of her head where they had brutally pulled out some of her hair. She glared at the officer. "There was no invasion! We came down at the invitation of your government. And I don't believe that you would kill my crew. Surely, you don't kill all off-worlders who visit your country?" Fists on hips, Janeway growled, "I demand to speak to your Prime and I want my crew brought to me, now!"  
  
A hissing noise issued from Tunar. In a voice that sounded gleeful, Tunar said. "Our Prime is the one who ordered the execution of your crew and. as for proof of my words." Tunar stepped to a screen and began to tap on the pad attached to its side. "The bodies of your crewmen have been destroyed...all but that of your second in command." She stood back from the screen and, reaching back with her long, three fingered hand, she dragged Janeway closer. "There's your proof," she hissed, again. "Look closely. His body was given to the vattors to play with and they don't leave much when they are finished."  
  
An unbidden gasp escaped from Janeway as she stared at the screen. At first she thought it was a pile of rags, but then the picture came into focus. Rags, yes, black and red rags, with glimpses of white bones visible through the rents in the material. A head, a bloody mass, with black hair still partially attached.  
  
Abruptly, Janeway turned from the screen. Her hands clutching her stomach, she doubled over, retching and groaning. "No-o-o-o!" she moaned.  
  
With one touch, Tunar turned off the screen and stretching her thin arms out towards Janeway, she said in a boastful tone, "So, now, tell me, what do you think of my proof? I guess you won't doubt my word from now on, will you? Of course, once we have your ship, your Voyager, you won't be around for very long. Your crew is weak and so are you."  
  
Tunar stepped close to Janeway, who remained hunched over on the floor, and grabbed the back of her uniform to pull her up. Janeway's disbelief and horror had turned to anger. She whipped up and around and drove her fist into Tunar's face as hard as she could. The blow sent Tunar reeling backwards and into the terminal behind her. A sickening crunch of bone meeting metal resounded through the room.  
  
Janeway didn't wait to see the results of her blow. She lunged for the door and opened it quickly. Hearing voices coming from the right, she silently slipped out of the door and headed left. She raced along as quietly as she could and stopped when she came to a familiar green door. She remembered being brought up to this floor on an "elevator" that had a green door. Quickly she slapped her hand on the panel beside the door and was relieved when the door opened, revealing the interior of the elevator that she remembered from before. She jumped inside and looking at the panel, she pushed the bottom most button. She knew that if anyone stopped the elevator to get on, she would be recaptured. But that was one thing she was not about to let happen. She needed to put her grief aside and get back to her ship. Some of her crew may not have made it, but the rest could and would be saved from these cruel people.  
  
Several anxious minutes later the elevator came to a silent halt and the doors slowly opened. Janeway took a deep breath, and crouching into a defensive stance, she cautiously stepped out.  
  
She found herself, alone, in an underground corridor carved out of rock.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The pointed rocks from the wall of the passageway cut sharply into her back as she leaned more heavily against them. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she thought of her crew.Tom, B'Elanna, Neelix, Ensign Parsons, Ensign Harlow and .Chakotay. Her mind slid rapidly past thoughts of her first officer and best friend. She couldn't dwell on his loss. She couldn't think of the horrible mass she had seen on the viewscreen. She knew that grief, overpowering grief, was very near the surface of her thoughts. She couldn't let it out. Not now. Not when she had a mission -- a mission to save her remaining crew and Voyager.  
  
Janeway pushed herself firmly away from the supporting rocks. She encouraged her grief to turn to anger. She let her anger blaze out at the Runarian government, the Prime, Tunar. Everyone who had lured her and her ship to this planet with false promises of help and supplies.  
  
Her anger gave her strength. Her mission gave her courage. She wiped the tears from her face and looked at her surroundings closely for the first time.  
  
The passageway she was in appeared to be carved out of the surrounding rock but she remembered passing through a small cavern a while back that seemed to be a natural formation. A strip of luminous rock ran through the middle of the "walls" of the passages giving off a steady, adequate light. The passageways were silent and apparently deserted. The dust that had settled over everything was devoid of any footprints save her own. She wondered why this place was deserted and then noticed a fall of rock that wasn't dust coated. Looking up, and then around, she thought she knew why no one ventured down here. These passageways and caverns were unsafe. Piles of newly fallen rock and debris bore testimony to the fact that the ceilings were caving in.  
  
Janeway now knew that she had to move faster. Her chance of escaping to the surface was growing slimmer. Just in case she did meet anyone down here, she looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. Bending down, she hefted a good size rock in each hand. She stopped and, for the first time since she had beamed down to this planet, she smiled to herself. She wouldn't have to carry these rocks with her. Weapons such as these were only a reach away. Tossing down the stones, she set off along the passageway determined in her own mind that the Runarians would not build this complex without an aboveground exit. She would find it. Once out in the open, she knew Voyager would find her. Tuvok and Harry wouldn't give up on them. They would be scanning the surface for them and demanding their return from the Runarian government. She knew this, because that's what she would be doing if she were on Voyager.  
  
Janeway walked on for hours. She took every passageway that seemed to be going up. Numerous times she had to backtrack when a trail was cut off by fallen rock. Every once in a while she heard rocks falling in some distant cavern. She prayed that that sound would stay distant.  
  
As she climbed steadily towards the surface she tried many times to hail Voyager but only produced static from her combadge. She was growing tired and hungry. She had found an underground creek in one of the caverns and had drunk her fill, so thirst was not a problem at the moment. Finally, fatigue overcame her to such an extent that she knew that she had to rest. She vowed that when she came across the next water supply she would lie down beside it and sleep.  
  
Her plan was put on hold however, when, up ahead, she heard voices and the scuffing of feet on the rocky trail.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) Chapter 2 coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
  
  
She thought the sounds were receding ahead of her but, suddenly, the voices were getting louder. The sound of feet kicking up loose stones seemed to be coming from just around the next turn in the tunnel.  
  
Looking back down the tunnel she had just traveled up, she could see nothing but straight walls, no side tunnels, nowhere to hide. New strength surged through her body and she bent down and picked up two rocks. Gripping the rocks firmly in each hand, Janeway took a deep breath and, screaming at the top of her lungs, she charged around the corner ready to kill or be killed.  
  
Five humanoids jumped back in alarm as Kathryn Janeway came screaming and flailing her rock-laden arms at them. The three in the back hastily bend down and pick up rocks, too. But the two in the front seemed too stunned to do anything but gasp in surprise.  
  
"Captain?" the front-most male whispered. Then he shouted, "Captain!"  
  
Janeway stopped as her eyes came into focus. The rocks she was holding fell unnoticed at her feet. With a sob in her voice, she cried out.  
  
"Tom, B'Elanna!"  
  
Then her arms were around first one and then another of her away team as she hugged them all. Tears were streaming down her face and the faces of her crew. Cries of joy and wonder were on everyone's lips.  
  
"They told us that you were dead." Tom reported. He hung his head in remembered grief. "We wouldn't believe them when they said they had killed you. They showed us a picture of your dead body. It's.it's not a picture I care to remember."  
  
"They told me you were all dead, too!" She cried. "What happened? How did you escape?" Janeway frantically looked around, "Gods! Where's Chakotay? They showed me a picture, too. It was Chakotay. They killed him! B'Elanna, they killed him!  
  
Janeway sank to the ground as her hysterical voice rose in volume, her grief finally overcoming her. B'Elanna slipped her arms around her, giving her a comforting hug. She whispered, "Shh, shh. He's."  
  
Just then a voice hailed them from the trail up ahead. "B'Elanna? Tom? The passageway is blocked up there, but I think we can dig our way through."  
  
Around the bend stepped a tall man. His broad shoulders were covered with a cloak and he was wearing pants that obviously were not his own. A dark tattoo over his left eye was only faintly visible through the dust that coated his skin. He stopped abruptly and stared at the silent tableau in front of him.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, staring at everyone staring at him.  
  
"Chakotay? Chakotay?" A voice that he thought he would never hear again came from the crowd.  
  
Slowly standing up, Janeway stepped away from B'Elanna's comforting arms and stared at the apparition in front of her.  
  
"Chakotay?"  
  
"Kathryn? But how.? They said.they showed us.???"  
  
A petite form of black and red came rushing at him. He opened his arms and caught her up in a crushing hug. She locked her arms around his neck as he spun her around and around. Both of them saying the other's name as if they would never be able to say it enough.  
  
Neelix, ever the diplomat, ushered the other members of the team forward, around the bend in the tunnel.  
  
"Give them a minute alone." He suggested.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) Chapter 3 coming up 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Exposed  
  
Chakotay stopped spinning and put Kathryn down on her feet. He looked at her and pulled her back into a hug. She put her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest. Tears of joy were making wet tracks through the dust on their faces. Kathryn pulled back to look into his face and laughed. She reached up and wiped his cheek with her hand. He took the corner of his cloak and wiped at her cheeks. They both were laughing now with joy.  
  
Kathryn looked around to share her joy with the others and found they were alone. She looked at Chakotay with a grimace. She shook her head. She was a little embarrassed to show her feelings in front of the crew.  
  
Chakotay just chuckled at her discomfort. His chuckle, a wonderful deep sound, was accompanied by his deeply dimpled grin.  
  
"It's okay, Kathryn. They know how I feel about you. It was pretty evident when I thought the Runarians had killed you." The grin was quickly gone from his face at the painful thought.  
  
"That's all right for you, Chakotay. But they don't know how I feel about you. In fact, you don't know how I feel about you!" She chided, trying to lighten the moment.  
  
He reached out and touched her face. "I do, now." He whispered.  
  
With much clearing of throats and loud voices, Neelix and the rest of the crew came back around the bend. Tom and B'Elanna were holding hands and the Ensigns were looking everywhere but at their commanding officers.  
  
"Captain, Commander. What wonderful news! We're all fit and accounted for. Every last one of us." The little Talaxian was actually rubbing his hands together.  
  
"That is good news, Neelix." Janeway agreed, quickly shaking off her embarrassment and slipping into her command mode.  
  
"Now, everyone, we must find a place to rest for a while and then we can fill each other in on our stories. Chakotay, you were saying that the trail up ahead is blocked?" At his nod she continued. "So, let's backtrack. I passed a cavern not too far back that had a creek running through it. We'll rest there and form our plans."  
  
With low conversations and much exclaiming at their luck, everyone started back down the tunnel with Janeway and Chakotay taking up the rear.  
  
Chakotay reached out and put his arm around Kathryn's shoulders. She frowned and gave him a very weak Death Glare, but he just quietly laughed and pulled her closer. She didn't resist.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) Chapter 4 will be up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stories  
  
The cavern was not very hard to find because Janeway had inconspicuously marked all of the passageways she had traveled down so that she would not retry old trails. Setting up camp consisted of everyone getting a long, cool drink from the creek and pulling up a circle of rocks to sit on.  
  
All they had with them were two alien percussion rifles. No phasers, no gear, no food. They were all hungry but happy to be safe and together.  
  
Janeway asked the away team for their report first. She was very curious about how they had escaped and how they had gotten down into the caverns.  
  
Chakotay started off. He reminded the Captain that when they all beamed down, she was separated from the team and was taken to meet with the Prime. The rest of the team was supposed to be shown the minerals and supplies that the Runarians had promised to give to them. However, when the six of them entered the storage hanger, they were immediately overcome by gas that rendered them unconscious. When they came to, they were in a room with two guards and an officer who started questioning them about Voyager and threatening to kill them if they didn't cooperate. It seemed that they had done this before to other ships and had found it was a good way to steal technology.  
  
They refused to answer the Runarian's questions even when they were told all of the ghastly things the officer and guards were going to do to them. At first Chakotay and the rest of the team thought they were bluffing, but things turned serious when they were told that Janeway had been brutally executed. Upon requiring proof, the officer showed them a picture of a mauled body in a Starfleet uniform. Since they had taken Chakotay's uniform before they had recovered from the gas, they still weren't sure the picture was real. But when they were shown a hank of reddish, brown hair, covered with blood, they were convinced that Janeway had indeed been killed.  
  
At this point, Chakotay voice was so full of tears that he couldn't go on, so Tom Paris, Voyager's pilot, took up the tale.  
  
Tom told Janeway that as soon as this reality sunk in, Chakotay went berserk. He charged the officer and brought him to the ground and started pounding his head on the floor. The guards were so startled that they didn't raise their weapons until too late. B'Elanna and the two ensigns jumped the guards and easily subdued them. Meanwhile, Tom and Neelix had gone to help Chakotay, but by that time, the officer was unconscious. After tying up the guards and confiscating their weapons, the crew carefully opened the door and found a flight of stairs. They quickly started down. The stairway seemed to descend forever until, at last, they reached the bottom. Ducking through a crumbling archway, they found themselves in a passage carved out of the surrounding stone. They immediately started looking for a way to the surface and had been walking several hours when they met up with Janeway.  
  
Janeway nodded her head at their story. She was amazed that both of their escapes had been so similar. Before she could ask too many more questions, B'Elanna asked to hear her story. Everyone sat forward as she started in on her narration.  
  
Telling the part about seeing Chakotay's body on the viewscreen was difficult, but a wink from Chakotay and a rueful rub of his head where his hair had been pulled out, soon got her past it.  
  
When Janeway finished, everyone was quiet, thinking about what had happened. Finally Janeway shook herself and said, "All right, everyone, let's go over what we know. Obviously, the Runarians were bluffing. They didn't kill any of us. I'm sorry those two officers were injured, but they pushed us too far. We thought we were fighting for our lives. Voyager may still be in danger. We need a plan."  
  
Tom spoke up, "We have to get to the surface. They left us our combadges so from there we can contact Voyager."  
  
Chakotay leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers together.  
  
"We don't know how far underground we are, but we do know that these caverns aren't safe. Getting out won't be easy. Also, the closer to the surface we get, the better chance we have of running into the Runarians. The most promising way up we have found so far is that passage up ahead that is partially blocked. The trail seems to be widening out at that point and looks to be a main thoroughfare. I say that we go back there and clear away the blockage." The big man of Native American descent leaned back again and waited patiently for someone else to speak.  
  
B'Elanna, the volatile half-human, half-Klingon chief engineer of Voyager, jumped up and started to pace. "The way I see it," she said, her forehead ridges drawing together in a fierce frown, "they'll come after us when they find out we've escaped. They're probably looking for us now. We almost killed two of their people, so I don't think they'll be "bluffing" anymore. It may take us days to get to the surface. Voyager may have left by then or been captured. We can't count on any of the Runarians to help us; they may all be as crazy as their government! We don't even know where on the planet the exit to the surface will put us, so we have to be prepared to fight to the death to win our way back to Voyager!"  
  
Tom stood up and put his arm around B'Elanna. "Voyager won't leave us and I don't think the Runarians have enough power to capture her. In fact, I think they are very weak defensively or they wouldn't have needed to capture us to get Voyager." Tom pulled B'Elanna's rock closer to his and they both sat down with his arm still around her.  
  
"Uh, Captain?" Ensign Patricia Harlow spoke hesitatingly. "John, I mean Ensign Parsons, and I have been studying these rifles and I, uh, think that we have them figured out. We have only five rounds of ammunition for each one. Each shot will have to count. Also, John, I, uh, mean Ensign Parsons, has found several sharp stones that he believes can be fashioned into knife-like weapons." She looked over at Ensign Parsons for support and then continued. "Well, uh, we just want you to know that you can count on us."  
  
Janeway looked down, rubbed her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Looking back up, she gave each of the young security officers a nod and said, "I'm sure we can, Ensigns. Commander Tuvok will be pleased to hear of your initiative."  
  
"Now," she said turning her gaze on Neelix. "Let's hear from our resident Ambassador, chef and moral officer."  
  
Neelix puffed his chest up with pride. The spots on his yellowish face took on an orange glow as his grin split his face almost in half.  
  
"Well, Captain. I'll try not to let you down but," here his face lost its glow and his smile faded away, "I have been looking around and I can't seem to find a thing to eat. There is a little moss growing beside the stream but, well. its gray color and unsavory smell makes me think it isn't fit to eat. However," his eager grin sprang back in place, "I'll be glad to try it, if you think it will help."  
  
Janeway and Chakotay both smiled at the Talaxian's eagerness.  
  
"No, Mr. Neelix," Janeway reassured him. "I don't think you should eat any of that moss...yet. We can live on water for a few days. But, I'll tell you when I will need your services. If we do have an opportunity to negotiate with the Runarians I want you there beside me. And, in the mean time I want you to be sure everyone on the team drinks plenty of water and gets adequate rest."  
  
At that, Neelix jumped up and clapped his hands. "Now, everyone, listen up," he said in an important voice. "The Captain has given me a very vital assignment and I intend to carry it out to the best of my ability. I want all of you to go and get a drink of water, a long refreshing drink, mind you, and then go and, uh, relieve yourselves and then off to sleep. Pair up for warmth. Don't be shy. I, of course, will be cozy and warm in my Talaxian-made garments. So, please don't worry yourselves about my comfort. Ensigns, you two first. Find a nice, soft bit of ground if you can, ha, ha. Tom, B'Elanna, oh, I see I don't have to tell you two to cuddle up. Fine, fine. Captain, that just leaves you and Commander Chakotay. I'm sure you both will set a good example for the rest of the crew, eh? Cuddle up, now. Adequate sleep is extremely important, especially for the senior-most officers. Good, good, good. We'll sleep for four hours and then be up and on our way."  
  
Rubbing his hands together one more time, Neelix went off to follow his own directions.  
  
Chakotay looked over at Kathryn and said. "You've created a monster, you know. If we don't "cuddle up" he'll be breathing down our necks for the next four hours. We have no choice, I'm afraid."  
  
"Don't be afraid, Commander. We're Starfleet trained. We can do this." Laughing, Janeway and Chakotay wandered off to follow "orders." They joined up again and looked around for a "soft bit" of ground.  
  
Finding a fairly level spot, Chakotay spread out his cloak and sat down on it. He patted the space next to him and offered Kathryn his hand to help her down.  
  
As she sat down very close to him, he asked in a Neelix voice. "Did you, uh, relieve yourself, Captain."  
  
"Thank God I don't have to answer that question, Commander. Captain's Prerogative!  
  
Laughing, he lay down, pulling her with him. When she was settled with her head on his chest, he flipped both sides of the cloak over them and wrapped his arms securely around her.  
  
"Cuddling up with the Captain. First Officer's Prerogative!"  
  
"Not bad for the Captain, either." She sighed as she snuggled down against him.  
  
Kathryn felt Chakotay's hands moving up and down her back in a soothing, yet exciting, massage. When his hand slid down past her waist, she tapped him on the chest. "You better cut that out, Commander. Didn't you hear Neelix? We're supposed to be setting an example for the crew."  
  
"From all the giggling that's going on with the Ensigns, I'd rather be following their example."  
  
Stifling her own giggle, Kathryn said, "Sleep well, Chakotay."  
  
"You, too, Kathryn." He pulled her a little bit closer, closed his eyes and was soon asleep.  
  
Kathryn was thinking too hard to fall asleep easily. Sleeping was not one of her talents. She was wondering how their relationship had changed so quickly. They had always been friends and a little more. But, the ease and open affection that they felt with one another now, and, especially in front of the crew, was something new. She didn't know if they could continue it or build on it once they were back aboard Voyager. But, she did know this.right now, his presence gave her strength and hope and courage.  
  
Snuggling her head more firmly against Chakotay's chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat, Captain Kathryn Janeway dozed off.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) Chapter 5 up soon 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting a Move On  
  
Four hours later, Neelix sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He looked around and smiled with satisfaction. The six remaining members of the away team were fast asleep on the ground.two by two.  
  
He knew that it was up to him to keep these people's spirits up; to keep them focused on the job ahead. He stood up and, clapping his hands loudly, he called out, "Up, up. Everyone up, now. We have a long way to go to get to the top, so everyone get a drink and, uh, well, you know the drill."  
  
Six sleepy heads lifted from the ground followed quickly by six stiff but rested bodies. They wasted no time setting about preparing to start their assent.  
  
When all was set to start, Janeway called a brief meeting.  
  
"Ensigns, once we get past the blockage, you will take up the forward position. Keep those rifles handy and your ears and eyes out for any sign of the Runarians. Neelix, you will take the rear position. Mark the trails we have tried and listen out for anyone following us. Ensign Paris, Lieutenant Torres, Commander Chakotay and I will move rocks and work on a plan as we go. Everyone ready? Let's move out."  
  
Once again Captain Janeway started towards the surface, but this time, despite their dire situation, her heart was light. In front of her, beside her, and behind her, was her crew. Her confidence in them was great. If there was a way to succeed and reunite with Voyager, this crew could do it. Glancing up at her First Officer, she smiled a small, crooked smile. Here too, was incentive to get back to Voyager. She wondered what the future held for the two of them. She chewed on her bottom lip. Would they be able to work things out? Could her worries about Starfleet protocols be laid to rest? Would the crew accept their relationship and still respect them as their commanding officers?  
  
A nudge in her side brought her out of her reverie. She looked up into the grinning face of her First Officer. Chakotay leaned slightly towards her and whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "You're over-thinking things again, Kathryn. Everything will work out. Just let things happen."  
  
Kathryn blinked her eyes. She looked up at him in shock. "How did you.?" And then she remembered. She remembered all of the times they had looked at each other on the bridge and known what the other was thinking. She remembered the times they had finished each other's sentences. Yes, the bond between them had grown strong over the past five years. Strong in ways she was just now admitting to.  
  
On the brink of sinking into another reverie, Janeway drew in a deep breath and focused ahead. They soon arrived at the blocked passage that Chakotay thought would lead to the way up. She had to admit that it did look promising. Through the gaps in the rocks she could see that the passage widened out, and the corridor had a more "finished" look.  
  
Everyone halted and Janeway nodded at her First Officer. Commander Chakotay immediately set to work organizing the removal of the rocks and debris. He cautioned everyone to move quietly and posted Ensign Harlow and Ensign Parsons to stand guard. Quickly the blockage was removed and the team moved stealthily up the cleared passage.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) Stay tuned for Chapter 6 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Pursued  
  
Things were going smoothly. Too smoothly. So far the away team had seen no evidence that the Runarians were in pursuit. The passage they were in appeared to have been abandoned for years. Smaller passages branched off of the wider one but it was decided to stay on the more obvious main passage. They still heard and felt the distant and not so distant fall of rocks. Rocks littered the floor and blocked the way occasionally, but these were easily moved aside.  
  
Suddenly, around another bend, the floor sloped more sharply upwards. Janeway and her team felt that this was a good sign. Their excitement and energy climbed as sharply as the slope of the floor. Their hunger and thirst were forgotten in the sudden spurt of hope that the top was near.  
  
Moving quickly, the clatter of their feet was loud in the passage. Neelix, who was bringing up the rear, suddenly stopped.  
  
"Stop. Be quiet!" He barked.  
  
They stopped as one and turned to stare back at the little Talaxian.  
  
Neelix was frozen in place. His head was cocked to one side and he held a hand up to cup his ear.  
  
"Do you hear that?" he hissed, the long yellow hair that ran down the center of his head was standing on end.  
  
Everyone strained to listen. And very faintly they could hear what sounded like dogs barking.  
  
The realization of what they were hearing hit Janeway all of the sudden.  
  
"Vattors!" She whispered.  
  
Six heads whipped around to stare at their Captain.  
  
"What are vattors?" asked Chakotay in a hushed voice.  
  
Janeway frowned. "I think they're a vicious dog-like animal." Janeway explained. "Tunar, the officer I escaped from, said that they feed their prisoners to them."  
  
Uneasy glances were exchanged between the crewmembers. Neelix gulped loudly and raised his hand.  
  
"Uh, Captain," Neelix stammered. "Do you think they're coming after US?"  
  
All eyes were focused on Janeway. She cleared her throat and said, "Well, Neelix, I think they probably are. We need to find a way out of here soon or find a way to defend ourselves if they catch up to us." She turned to her crew. "If anyone has a suggestion, now would be the time to speak up."  
  
Ensign Parsons held up the rifle he held. "I can shoot them," he said.  
  
"That might be our only option, Ensign." Chakotay observed. "But we don't know if the Runarians are with them and how many there are. Also, the sound of the shot would alert them to our position."  
  
"Not to mention the vibrations could set off a cave-in," warned Tom Paris.  
  
"Good thinking, Tom." Janeway nodded her head. "So," she said, rubbing her chin with her thumb, "we don't dare try hiding in these smaller passages. We could become trapped with nowhere to go. But, even if we make it to the top before they catch up to us, we don't know what awaits us there."  
  
"Captain." B'Elanna Torres spoke up. "We could move up the passageway as fast as we can and when they get too close, we can shoot at the ceiling and start a cave-in between us and them. In fact, we can cause the cave-in now and stop them from following us."  
  
The other team members looked around at each other and nodded their heads.  
  
"Hold on a minute," cautioned Chakotay. He raised his eyebrows causing his tattoo to scrunch up. "We don't know that this passage leads to the top. If we caused the cave-in now, we could be trapping ourselves. I think that we should move as fast as we can and only cause the cave-in if we have no choice."  
  
"I agree, Commander." Janeway decided. "People, we'll move out double time. Ensign Parsons and Ensign Harlow, keep your weapons ready at all times. Mr. Neelix, stay back from us a little way so that you can hear what's coming up behind us. If you hear them getting closer, give a whistle. Let's go!"  
  
The away team started running as silently as possible up the passage, all but Neelix that is. He stood where he was until the rest of them disappeared around a bend. Then, putting both hands up to cup his ears, he started walking backwards after the team.  
  
Janeway and her crew moved swiftly. Soon the side passages gave way to doorways spaced every hundred meters or so. At Captain Janeway's direction, Ensign Harlow and Tom Paris slowed down long enough to try the latches. Every latch they tried was locked but that did not discourage them. The doors presented another possible option in their journey to the surface.  
  
After an hour of fast walking, Janeway called a rest break. She sent B'Elanna sprinting back down the passage to return with a gasping Neelix in tow.  
  
Sitting on the floor with their backs against the walls, the away team caught their breath. Janeway queried Neelix about the sounds behind them.  
  
"Well, Captain," Neelix reported. "The barking is closer. I think they are gaining on us. My guess is that they have been held up because they have had to run up and back every dead-end passage that we tried. But," he cautioned, "as soon as they reach the wider main passage, their progress will be accelerated. It won't take them long to catch up with us. I have been listening very, very carefully, just like you asked me to, and I think there are two dogs, or three, maybe four at the most. I haven't heard any sounds that could be the Runarians. No, no, I think it is just the dogs." Neelix sat back, his yellow side-whiskers fluttering as he vigorously nodded his head.  
  
"Good work, Mr. Neelix." Neelix grinned proudly as Janeway continued. "Okay, people, it sounds as if we're running out of time. Now, Ensign Paris has a report on the doors we've been passing. Ensign."  
  
"Captain, Commander," began Tom Paris. "Ensign Harlow and I think that we could break open one of these doors pretty easily. The only problem is, we don't know what's behind it and we don't know if it would lead us to the surface."  
  
Commander Chakotay cleared his throat. "We can't pass up the option of finding another way out of here. I think that the fastest runner among us should go through one of the doors, check out what's there and then run back to us to let us know what he or she found."  
  
All eyes moved to rest on B'Elanna Torres.  
  
"What?" She frowned, glaring at the group.  
  
Captain Janeway held up her hand. "B'Elanna, didn't you tell me once that you were on the Academy's sprint team?" At her nod, Janeway continued. "I want you and Tom to break the lock on the next door we come to. Listen at the door carefully before you enter. Go in and check it out and catch up with us as fast as possible. But don't take any chances. Ensign Paris, as soon as B'Elanna is inside, come back here. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Captain." B'Elanna said. Paris just nodded.  
  
****  
  
At the very next door they came to, Tom and B'Elanna stopped and started working on the door's lock. The rest of the team pushed on. Neelix had stayed back, but not as far back as before, and resumed his rearguard duties.  
  
"That's got it." Tom exclaimed. "It's open."  
  
"Okay, Tom, you catch up with the team. I'll go in, look around and be back with a report in about fifteen minutes."  
  
B'Elanna turned her back to Tom and put her ear to the door.  
  
"Wait!" Tom whispered. "Give me a kiss."  
  
B'Elanna turned back towards him with a very exasperated look on her face. But, seeing the extremely concerned and worried look on Tom's face, she smiled, leaned forward and gave him a loving kiss.  
  
Tom returned the kiss with enthusiasm.  
  
Reluctantly stepping apart, Tom cautioned her. "Be very careful." he said, running his finger down her cheek.  
  
"I will." promised B'Elanna.  
  
B'Elanna turned back to the door and, again, put her ear to it. After listening carefully, she opened it slowly and silently slipped inside.  
  
Tom watched her go and then, sighing, started back up the passage.  
  
He had gone only a few steps when he heard a loud crash behind the door B'Elanna had just closed.  
  
Without stopping to think, Tom reacted. He ran back, pulled the door open and disappeared inside.  
  
****  
  
Janeway, Chakotay, and the two Ensigns walked on. Their eyes and ears where focused forward but their thoughts were focused backwards. After five minutes, Janeway looked behind her, expecting to hear or see Tom Paris right behind them. After ten minutes, Captain Janeway had everyone slow down. After fifteen minutes, she called a halt.  
  
"Where is he?" Janeway fumed.  
  
"Something must have gone wrong." Chakotay said, shaking his head. "One of us will have to go back and see what happened. I'll go."  
  
"NO!" Janeway shouted, grasping his arm.  
  
Wide eyed, the Ensigns stared at their Captain.  
  
"I mean.you can't go alone," she stammered. Then assuming her command voice she continued, "Ensign Parsons should go with you. Ensign Harlow, Neelix and I will continue to the top. Harlow," Janeway ordered, "double time it down the passage and bring Neelix back here. Get started."  
  
"Aye, Captain," Ensign Harlow replied smartly. She slung her rifle over her shoulder and set off briskly down the corridor.  
  
"Ensign Parsons, stand guard here and await Harlow's return. Commander, I would like to speak to you before you go." Janeway pointed up the passage.  
  
Janeway and Chakotay walked ahead until they were out of sight of Ensign Parsons.  
  
"What was that all about?" Chakotay demanded angrily.  
  
Kathryn hung her head. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Chakotay. It was just that. suddenly I couldn't bear letting you out of my sight again."  
  
She started pacing, fists on her hips, her head shaking back and forth.  
  
"Damn it, Chakotay. I knew this wouldn't work. We can't be any more than Captain and First Officer. I lost my objectivity. I put you in a terrible position. Okay, that's it," she declared as she pounded her right fist into her left palm. "We can't love each other."  
  
She stopped pacing and, lifting her very determined chin, glared at her Second-in-Command.  
  
Chakotay went from being angry to being worried to being amused.  
  
"Did you say that you love me?"  
  
"I said that I can't love you."  
  
"But, if you could love me, you do love me, right?"  
  
"Chakotay, we don't have time for this." Janeway said in exasperation.  
  
"I know. Now, come here and give me a hug." Chakotay held his arms out wide.  
  
Janeway glared at her First Officer for a long moment. Then she slowly shook her head; shrugged her shoulders; breathed out an exasperated puff of air; and stepped into his embrace.  
  
Chakotay, resting his cheek against the top of her head, said, "Kathryn, you didn't do anything wrong, you just spoke how you felt. This is new to both of us. We'll work it out. I promise you, we can do this."  
  
Kathryn, locked in Chakotay's embrace, mumbled into his chest, "You're right, we can't go back now. We've got to make this work." She pulled back and looked up at his beloved face. "With my determination and your patience, how can we fail?"  
  
"That's my Captain." Chakotay laughed and pulled her back into a bone- crushing hug before letting her go.  
  
"Chakotay, seriously, be very careful. Try to find Tom and B'Elanna and get back to us. If you think that you can't catch up with us, get to the surface as fast as you can. I have a feeling that if the Runarians are not pursuing us, it can only mean that bigger things are keeping them occupied."  
  
"I agree, Captain," Chakotay said soberly. "I'm worried that the Runarians have given up on us and are waging an all out attack on Voyager." Chakotay's expression hardened. "We'll do everything in our power to rendezvous with you here and, if that is not possible, then on the surface. If we don't meet up, each team is on its own to find a way to get back to Voyager."  
  
"Very well. Let's get going."  
  
Feeling satisfied with both of their plans, the Captain and First Officer headed back down the passage to rejoin their crew.  
  
****  
  
When Janeway and Chakotay returned to Ensigns Parson's position, they were just in time to see Ensign Harlow and Neelix coming around the corner.  
  
"Report," Janeway ordered, wasting no time.  
  
Puffing slightly, the stocky Talaxian answered. "The vattors are getting closer. I think they will reach the main passage in just a few minutes. Captain," Neelix hesitated, "are you sure these "dogs" can harm us. After all, there are more of us and we do have weapons?"  
  
Chakotay answered for her, "Neelix, have you ever seen pack animals in action? As Neelix shook his head, Chakotay continued. "If these vattors are like the wolves or coyotes on earth, they will work as a team. They'll try to surround us and weed out the weakest member. They'll keep doing this until out whole team is gone. Defensive measures won't work. We'll have to go on the offensive and wipe them out before they get to us."  
  
"The weakest member?" Neelix gulped. He looked around at the rest of the depleted team and moved closer to Chakotay.  
  
"How do you want me to help?" he bravely asked.  
  
"Commander Chakotay and Ensign Parsons are going back to find Tom and B'Elanna and then try to get back to us. In the mean time, I want you to keep one of the sharpened stones that Parsons made handy in your pocket. I'll do the same. Ensign Harlow will carry the rifle. We can still cause a cave-in if necessary. We aren't entirely defenseless," Janeway reassured him.  
  
Realizing that time was getting short, Chakotay, with a private wink at his Captain, motioned Parsons to follow him and they both ran back down the passage.  
  
****  
  
Keeping her remaining two team members moving at top speed up the passageway, Captain Janeway mentally reviewed their options. Despite what she had said to Neelix, she knew that they were no match for three or four vicious animals. Causing a cave-in might keep the vattors trapped in the passage, but it would also keep the rest of the team from catching up.  
  
With a sigh of resignation, Janeway realized that Chakotay was right. They had to go on the offensive and neutralize this threat from behind them.  
  
"AHOOOORAH, AHOOORAH!"  
  
Suddenly, they heard the sounds of the vattors close behind them. Janeway called a halt and frantically looked around. She saw a large fall of rock beside one of the mysterious doors. Quickly barking out orders, she had her team pile up the rocks to form a wall that they could stand behind. They also piled up some smaller stones to throw at the animals. Ensign Harlow, an excellent shot, set her rifle barrel on top of the wall and aimed down the corridor. Janeway and Neelix pulled out their makeshift "knives" and set them on the wall near at hand.  
  
A plan was forming in Janeway's mind. It might work if there were only three vattors. If there were four, then they were in trouble.  
  
"Ensign, you shoot the first one that comes at us. Reload as quickly as you can. The second one will be close behind. Neelix and I will take it out with stones or, if it gets close enough, we'll use our knives. Then, you shoot the third one. Reload and help Neelix and me if we are having trouble. Any question? All right, get ready."  
  
The team finished their preparations just in time, for ferocious howling and growling came from around the bend in the passage.  
  
As the vattors came into view, Janeway, Neelix and Harlow were momentarily frozen in astonishment. With all the talk of the vattors being like dogs, their actual appearance was shocking.  
  
True, they walked on four legs, but there the similarities ended. The animals were small, a meter long and almost a meter high in the front. The head, chest and forearms were massive whereas the hind legs were low to the ground but long, thin and well muscled. The massive jaws opened to reveal long, sharp teeth with overlapping incisors at least six centimeters long. The four legs each ended in a clawed foot. Each claw was curved and made a clicking sound as the vattor moved up the passage. But the most riveting features were the eyes. Large, round and bulging, they protruded from the sides of the face and swiveled to give a view from all directions.  
  
The three vattors stopped and crouched down, growling menacingly. Their eyes swiveled towards the three humanoids behind the rock wall. Harlow aimed her rifle at the leader. Janeway and Neelix hefted a stone in each hand, their knives resting on the wall within easy reach.  
  
The frozen tableaux lasted for but a moment, then the lead vattor leapt, pushing off the ground with its powerful hind legs. It sailed through the air straight towards Voyager's crew. The second vattor leapt seconds after the first one.  
  
A shot rang out. The first animal fell to the ground, shook herself several times and then leapt again. Harlow with truly amazing speed, reloaded the rifle, aimed and was able to fire again almost straight overhead, hitting the vattor in the chest. This time when it fell, it didn't get up again.  
  
Ensign Harlow quickly reloaded again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Janeway and Neelix were having a hard time defeating the second animal. They had driven him back with the stones but he was leaping forward and back, snapping his formidable jaws and growling deep in his throat. His eyes were swiveling between Janeway and Neelix looking for a weakness, an opening to strike.  
  
Meanwhile, the third vattor was in the middle of his leap. This time, Harlow was ready. She knew just where to hit him. She pulled the trigger but at that very moment, the animal twisted in mid-flight and the shot struck him in the eye. With an earsplitting howl, he fell to the ground. Harlow, taking no chances, reloaded and fired again. He stopped moving.  
  
Janeway and Neelix had run out of reachable rocks. All they had left were the two sharpened stones. They were both backing up, waving their "knives" at the vattor, who appeared to be playing with them now that he knew they were his. Growing tired of his game, the animal reared back, preparing to leap upon one of his victims. Just as he was ready to spring, a gunshot resounded through the tunnels. The vattor blinked his huge eyes and toppled over, a bloody hole appearing in his chest.  
  
Harlow stood up, the rifle clattering to the floor. Neelix let out a whoop and wrapped his arms around her in a big Talaxian hug. Janeway clapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Well done, Ensign. Well done."  
  
"Oh, Captain," Harlow breathed. "I was so afraid I wouldn't hit him. That was my last shot. Thank the Spirits your plan worked."  
  
"It only worked because of your incredible shooting. Neelix and I wouldn't have made if it weren't for you. I'll be putting you up for a commendation, Ensign." Janeway enthused.  
  
"Thank you, Captain," Harlow blushed. "I just wish I hadn't had to use all of the ammuni."  
  
She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because just then, a loud, familiar howl reached her ears.  
  
Three heads whipped around to see a bloodchilling site; two vattors were crouched on the other side of the wall preparing to leap!  
  
Janeway pushed the other two behind her. Then all three began backing up towards the wall behind them. Frantically, Janeway tried to think of a plan. Nothing presented itself. They were out of stones, out of knives, out of ammunition, and out of luck.  
  
The vattors seemed to know that victory was theirs. They howled in triumph. They feinted back and forth, teasing their victims. Long, purple tongues slithered out of their mouths and curled up to lick their lips. The three looked on in fascination, their backs flat against the wall.  
  
As if by agreement, the vattor stopped their antics. They backed up a step, planted their back feet and leapt.  
  
The animals were airborne when, without warning, the door behind Janeway opened, and the three crewmen were pulled inside. The door slammed shut just as the horrible creatures, unable to stop, smashed into it.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) Chapter 7 coming soon 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Janeway, Neelix and Harlow landed, quite inelegantly, on their rearends just inside the door.  
  
"Ouff! Neelix puffed.  
  
"Ow!" Janeway and Harlow cried in unison.  
  
A large, tan hand reached down, grasped Janeway by her upper arm and lifted her up.  
  
In the dim light, she looked up to see who had rescued them.  
  
"Chakotay," she gasped. She looked over and saw Ensign Parsons helping Harlow to her feet. Neelix had managed to get up on this own.  
  
"How did you know where we were?"  
  
"We didn't at first. We heard the gunshots, but it took us several tries before we found the closest door. Chakotay paused. "Are you all okay? We were afraid that we would be too late."  
  
Chakotay reached his hands out as if to hold Kathryn, but, at the last moment, dropped them to his sides.  
  
Nodding her head at him, Janeway, still slightly breathless from the rush of adrenaline said, "We're fine, but it was a close call. You got to us just in time. We'll tell you about it later. Right now, I want a report from you."  
  
"Captain, You won't believe the layout here. There's a long corridor that parallels the passageway that you were traveling on. Behind all of the doors we passed, are large rooms, storage rooms, we guess. These rooms are crammed with every imaginable thing. We have been able to fine blankets, clothes, food and even some crude weapons. On the other side of the corridor are more doors. We had just started to look in one of them when we heard the gunshots. We haven't seen anything of Tom and B'Elanna, though. But they most likely headed up."  
  
Neelix' ears had picked up on one of the words his Commander had spoken.  
  
"Food?" Neelix asked. "You have food?"  
  
"Yes, Runarian food. And water, too." Chakotay assured him.  
  
"Well, Commander," Captain Janeway said. "Let's rest here for a few minutes, if you think it's safe, and we can all get something to eat and drink."  
  
"Good idea, Captain. But, I think we ought to move to a different room," Commander Chakotay advised as they heard howling and scratching noises right outside the door they were behind.  
  
"Will it be safe to move, Chakotay?" asked Janeway.  
  
"We haven't seen or heard any sign of the Runarians. I think it will be safe. There is a room a few meters down the hallway that has beds and cushions in it. Very comfy looking. Let's move down there and get a good rest."  
  
At Janeway's agreement, the team carefully opened the inside door, checked up and down the interior corridor, then quickly scrambled down to the room Chakotay recommended.  
  
The room was indeed "comfy", just as the Commander had said. There were platforms lining the walls and each platform had four or five cushions on it. The team settled down on the platforms with a tired sigh. Ensign Parsons and Chakotay opened the sacks they were carrying and distributed food and water to the weary crew. The food was unfamiliar to them. It consisted of strips of dried vegetables and meat. Janeway advised everyone to skip the meat strips and stick to the vegetables. Ensign Parsons took his rations and sat next to Ensign Harlow. She, in low tones and between bites, told him the tale of her adventures. Neelix wolfed down his strips, gulped down his water and then laid back with a contented sigh.  
  
Chakotay brought himself and Janeway food and water then, sitting next to her, they ate their meager repast. When they had finished, he turned to her and whispered, "Are you sure you're okay? Tell me what happened."  
  
Kathryn sighed, "Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you. But it was a close thing." She shuddered.  
  
He reached over and squeezed her arm. Then, very discretely, he took her small hand in his large warm one.  
  
"Tell me about it," he said.  
  
She told him all that had happened and somehow, by the end of the narrative, his arm was around her shoulders and her head was resting on his chest.  
  
Realizing the position they were in, the command team separated and quickly looked around to see if they were being observed. Neelix was fast asleep and snoring softly. Every once in a while, his hands would flutter off of his chest, wave in the air and then settle down again. The Ensigns had barricaded themselves behind a pile of cushions and were completely hidden from sight.  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other and chuckled softly.  
  
With an evil grin on his face, Chakotay whispered, "I think this time we will follow their example."  
  
With that said, they piled pillows all around themselves and were soon cuddled together, fast asleep.  
  
Commander Chakotay had set his internal clock to wake him up in one hour and it didn't let him down. He had come to rely on this method of keeping track of time during his days as a Maquis Captain. Sometimes it was the only way they had of telling the passage of time.  
  
Chakotay's eyes snapped opened. His arm that was under Kathryn was asleep. He carefully slid his arm out from under her and flexed his fingers to get the circulation going again. He looked down at his sleeping Captain and couldn't resist placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
A slow, lop-sided grin appeared on her face. "You missed, Commander." Janeway whispered.  
  
"I guess I'll take another shot at it then," he whispered back. He carefully scooted down next to her on the bed and putting one hand on her cheek, he leaned in and kissed her. What started out as a gentle first kiss, soon turned into something more passionate.  
  
They both pulled back at the same time, realizing where this could lead them. For a minute, they clung together while their hearts and breathing slowed down. Then, they reluctantly separated and sat up.  
  
Neelix sat on the side of his platform, feet dangling off the floor, eating vegetable strips and trying not to notice all the pillow movements going on.  
  
When his Captain and Commander sat up, he started babbling in relief, "Good morning all, if it is morning. Though how we are supposed to know what time it is, is beyond me! Oh, well, at least we're all rested and fed. Things could be worse, a lot worse. And they have been worse, haven't they. Well, well, let's not dwell on the past." His eyes darted around looking for a safe topic to talk about. "I'm sure you'll be please to hear that I have found a sort of bathroom, well a Runarian style bathroom, right behind that small door over there. It is a strange set up but adequate for our needs."  
  
His voice trailed off as pillows came raining down from the platform housing the two Ensigns. After much scrambling around and fierce whispering, Harlow and Parson emerged, disheveled and blushing, from their nest. They stood at attention before their platform.  
  
It was all Kathryn and Chakotay could do not to burst out laughing.  
  
"At ease, Ensigns," Janeway said in a shaky voice. Getting herself under control, she continued. "Here's the plan. We'll take turns using the facility Neelix has been so clever in finding, then we'll eat and drink while we work out a plan on how we are going to proceed." Pointing to Ensign Harlow, she said, "You first, Ensign."  
  
There was not much talking as each crewmember followed Janeway's directives. They were still a little embarrassed and uncomfortable at being in such close and personal confinement. Chakotay and Janeway were no exception to these feelings. They needed to get their command relationship back on track and relegate their personal feelings to a later and more appropriate time.  
  
Some relief from the tension in the atmosphere came when Neelix tried to stuff one of the cushions into a small sack he had found. He presented a comic sight jumping up and down, muttering Talaxian swear words. Folding and shoving the cushion, he finally had success. Looking up in triumph, he noticed the other four team members grinning at him.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Well, laugh all you want. At least I'll be nice and comfy at our next rest stop." He set the sack on the ground and sitting down on it, he wiggled his rump around with a sigh of pleasure.  
  
Janeway and Chakotay then had the team sit in a circle. While they had another meal, Janeway filled them in on the plan she and Commander Chakotay had come up with.  
  
"We still have two goals," she said. "We need to get to the surface so that Voyager can find us, and we need to find Ensign Paris and Lieutenant Torres. Since we haven't run into the Runarians, I don't think that they have been recaptured. However, something must have occurred that kept them from rejoining us and that something must have been important. We have no choice but to follow this inside corridor since the vattors are still prowling the passageways. So.we're going to proceed much as we did before. We'll move upwards, trying the inside doors and keeping as quiet as possible." She pointed to Commander Chakotay. "Commander Chakotay will fill you in on the tactical situation."  
  
In his usual calm voice Chakotay said, "Parson's rifle has five shots. That's still our best weapon. The weapons we found are very primitive. In fact," he said with a chuckle, "I would call them garden tools. We have two "hoes", two "spades" and one "rake." The Captain and Harlow will take the hoes, Neelix will carry the rake and I'll have the two spades. Pack a sack with as many provisions that you can comfortably carry. Sorry, Neelix, but there won't be room in your sack for the cushion."  
  
"Very well, Commander," a disappointed Neelix answered.  
  
"All right, everyone. Pack up and let's go."  
  
Soon everyone was trudging up the passage burdened with sacks and tools, looking for all the world like farmers on the way to the fields.  
  
  
  
When Tom Paris, hearing a crash, stepped through the door B'Elanna Torres had just entered, he was unprepared for what he found.  
  
Klingon curses were flying through the air along with cups and bowls and pillows. By the time Tom's eyes adjusted to the light and he had successfully dodged a poorly aimed shoe, he was in time to see B'Elanna coming up off of the floor shedding all sorts of household items. But the strangest sight that met his eyes was five Runarians cowering in a corner of the room.  
  
The tallest one stepped forward, and clasping his three fingered hands together and raising them over his head, he pleaded with Tom, "Please, please don't let it eat my children! They are my world. I will give all I have if you will just kill the beast so that my family can live!  
  
Tom tried to hold in his amusement in the face of the family's very real terror. He said in his most soothing voice, "Calm down, calm down. I'll keep the beast away from your family."  
  
He then looked over at B'Elanna and demanded, "Come here, Beast. Leave this good family alone. I am your master and you must obey me!" By the all-out Death Glare that B'Elanna threw his way, he knew he would pay for it later, but at the moment, he felt it was worth it.  
  
"Tom Paris," she growled. "You are a dead man!"  
  
B'Elanna gritted her teeth and pushed her wild hair off of her face. At the sight of her Klingon forehead ridges, the Runarian family all shrieked and the young ones burst into tears and clung to their parents.  
  
"B'Elanna," hissed Tom. "Come over here and sit down."  
  
Getting herself under control, B'Elanna walked over to Tom and sat down with her back to the family.  
  
Tom walked softly over to the five whimpering Runarians and stooped down in front of them. "She won't hurt you," he reassured them. "She was just upset because she tripped over your. things. Tom voice trailed off as he got a good look at the room that was totally cluttered with household stuff. Shaking himself he continued. "See," he said, pointing to B'Elanna, "she's calmed down now. Her name's B'Elanna, mine is Tom. We want to be your friends." Looking around again, Tom smiled and asked, "Is this your home?"  
  
The family was calming down, now that the threat of instant death appeared to have subsided.  
  
The mother of the family made a disgusted noise in her throat. "Our home!" she spat. "Our home is a palace on the surface. This," she waved her long, three fingered hand around in the air, "is our prison! We are being held here by Rayoun, I will not call him Prime, a greedy and devious man who robbed us of all our possessions and then threw us and all our kind into these bare and dirty cells."  
  
Her husband put his hand on her arm and led her back to sit on a cushioned platform behind them. Her pale hair was waving in agitation as she bent over and scooped up her three children to sit beside her.  
  
"Please forgive my wife's angry words, Beast.uh, Tom. We have suffered much from this humiliation. When Rayoun and his followers rounded us up, we had only enough time to gather up a few of our precious things before we were herded down here. We have been down here for months. We have no idea what is taking place on the surface. The guards who bring us food will tell us nothing."  
  
"Guards?" Tom asked, suddenly leery. "Are there guards down here?"  
  
"Yes, they patrol the corridor and bring us food. Although," he said as if it had just occurred to him, "they have not come around today." He turned to his wife. "Have you heard the guards today, Pourra?"  
  
"No, thank the Reeso, those tokkas have not been here today." She rose up from the bed and crossing over to the door, she threw it open and stuck her head out.  
  
"Afraid to show your faces, you dirty, cowardly tokkas?" she shouted  
  
B'Elanna, who had turned around enough to see what was going on, jumped up with a growl. "Shut that door!" she demanded as she rushed towards the mother.  
  
The smallest child, seeing the beast leaping towards her mother, screamed shrilly and ran towards the open door. Before her mother could stop her, she disappeared up the corridor, shrieking and waving her arms above her head on which the thin, white tuffs of hair were sticking up like exclamation points. All too quickly, the sound of her wailing grew fainter.  
  
"Leelu," howled her mother as she started out the door. Her husband grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Wait," he said. He turned to Tom and B'Elanna. "Please help us get our child back," he begged. "They will feed her to the vattors if they catch her!"  
  
Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other. They knew they had no choice.  
  
"We're with you." Tom assured them.  
  
Pourra and her husband, trailed by their remaining two children took off after Leelu. Tom and B'Elanna right on their heels.  
  
As they started running up the corridor, the doors on both side of the passageway slowly opened and other Runarians looked fearfully out into the corridor.  
  
"What is going on, Neddis?" A tall, dignified male stepped out to ask him.  
  
"Our Leelu has run off, Prime Ferrod. She is a runner, you know," he could not keep the pride from his voice. "We will have to hurry if we are to catch up with her before Rayoun's forces catch her. They will show her no mercy."  
  
Neddis, seeing Ferrod step back hastily, having got a good look at B'Elanna and Tom, continued in a reassuring voice.  
  
"Fear not, Prime. They are not the beasts they appear to be. They have agreed to help us find Leelu." Then raising his voice so that all the Runarians who had come out into the corridor could hear him, he said, "You all can come, too. The guards have disappeared. Now is the time for us to escape. Upward, everyone, upward." And waving his long arms over his head in the same manner as his child, he and his family took off in pursuit.  
  
Casting uncertain looks at the two Starfleet officers, the other Runarians, of which there were now close to two hundred, took off after Neddis and his family, sweeping Tom and B'Elanna along with them.  
  
  
  
Captain Janeway walked behind her crew as they made their way up the corridor. She winced as she heard them clanking with each step. She was beginning to wonder if these "weapons" were worth the noise they were making.  
  
So far, they had found only more questions, no answers. All of the doors on the inside corridor were unlocked. Further up the passage, some of them were standing open, household items spilling out into the hallway.  
  
What could this place be, they asked themselves? Could people be living down here? And if they were, where were they now?  
  
They had been walking about half an hour when they came to a gate across the passageway. This, too, was standing open. On each side of the gate were small booths that appeared to be guardhouses. As they slowly passed through the gate, Chakotay stopped and hissed, "Quiet!"  
  
Everyone stopped and looked around. Weapons were quickly brought forward and firmly gripped.  
  
"What is it?" Janeway whispered.  
  
Putting his finger to his lips and then pointing towards the guardhouse on his right, Chakotay quietly moved towards it.  
  
Raising the "spades" in front of him, he commanded, "We're armed. Come out of there peacefully and you won't be harmed!"  
  
They all waited, holding their breath. No one came out.  
  
Tensely, Chakotay moved closer. He started to call out again when, suddenly, they all heard a shuddering sob and a tiny voice said, "Go 'way."  
  
Chakotay glanced back at the others with a puzzled frown. Then, stepping closer to the booth and looking inside, he grinned. Setting his weapons aside, he knelt down on the floor and stuck his head inside the booth.  
  
In a soothing voice he said, "Come on out, sweetheart. We won't hurt you."  
  
Janeway motioned for the others to lower their weapons and back up a step.  
  
The tiny voice asked, "Are you Beasts or are you Toms?"  
  
Chakotay chuckled.  
  
"We're neither beasts nor Toms. I'm Chakotay and this is the Captain." he said pointing to Janeway. "Come on out and meet the rest of your new friends.  
  
A small, pale head, white tuffs of hair waving on top, came slowly out of the booth. Aqua blue eyes looked cautiously up at the group and the tiny mouth opened slightly and said, "I'm hungry."  
  
Pulling his sack around to the front, Chakotay rummaged inside and pulled out some food strips. He set them down in front of the small child.  
  
"Here you are. Eat up. And then maybe you can tell us your name and why you are here all by yourself."  
  
Vegetable strips were sucked into the little mouth at an amazing rate. When they were all gone and a cup of water had been offered and accepted, Chakotay leaned forward and said, "Okay, now how about telling us your name and how you got here."  
  
The child looked up at him and then looked around at the rest of the crew.  
  
"My name is Leelu and I runned away from the beast. Only Tom said it wasn't a beast, it was a Lanna. But the Lanna was going to eat my mother, I think, so I runned away."  
  
She crawled over to Chakotay and climbed into his lap.  
  
"I'm sleepy," she yawned.  
  
Chakotay lifted her onto his lap and made her comfortable. The other team members grinned at the surprised look on his face.  
  
Chakotay looked up at his Captain, but she was grinning, too.  
  
"Go on, Commander," she smirked. "You're doing fine."  
  
"Now, Leelu," the Commander questioned. "Why are you hiding in this booth and where is your mother and Tom and Lanna?"  
  
"I don't know where my mother is. I hope Lanna didn't eat her. I hope Tom made Lanna sit in the corner again. I hope my father and mother find me soon." She ended her little speech with a big yawn and leaned her head into Chakotay's chest.  
  
He felt sorry for the tired little girl but they needed information.  
  
"Leelu, you can sleep in a minute. First tell me why you were hiding in that booth."  
  
Leelu rubbed her cheek against his shirt and murmured, "I heard lots of noise behind me so I hided in the house. Lots and lots of peoples came running past me. They were making so much noise, I got scared."  
  
Her eyes were little slits in her face as she fought to keep them open.  
  
Chakotay sighed and pressed on.  
  
"Leelu, did you see Tom or Lanna among those people running past?"  
  
"Didn't see anyone. I hidded my eyes."  
  
Her voice faded out, her eyes shut and her breathing became soft and regular.  
  
"Does anyone have something to wrap around her?" Chakotay asked.  
  
Ensign Harlow rummaged in her sack and handed him a small towel. Chakotay wrapped it around the sleeping child and lifted her over his shoulder. He stood up and bent over to gather up his weapons.  
  
"Belay that, Commander," Captain Janeway ordered. "Neelix and Parsons, take the Commander's weapons for him. He has his hands full at the moment." Her voice softened as she turned and addressed her First Officer.  
  
"What do you make of this, Commander?"  
  
Chakotay shook his head. "I don't know what to think, Captain. I suppose all of those people could have been living down here. But, why did they leave so suddenly?"  
  
Ensign Parsons cleared his throat and said, "Maybe they were escaping, Captain. See here. This gate has a locking mechanism on it." He went on in a puzzled voice, as he examined the lock carefully. "It doesn't seem to have been forced, though. But.I don't think they would lock themselves in down here, do you?"  
  
"No, Ensign, it doesn't make sense," Janeway mused.  
  
Suddenly, she made up her mind. "Well, I don't think we'll figure this out by standing here. Let's get moving and we can puzzled this out as we go."  
  
Once again the team moved, clinking and clanking, up the passage.  
  
  
  
Tom and B'Elanna were moving at a fast clip up the passageway whether they wanted to or not. They were caught in a crush of Runarians, well over 500 in number by now. For a while the two Starfleet officers would be close to each other and then a sudden swirl and surge would push them apart. They couldn't believe the pace these people were setting. For such thin and wispy-looking people, they sure had a lot of speed to them.  
  
Tom, who towered over even the tallest Runarian, saw the gate ahead of them and tried to signal to B'Elanna to grab the gate and hang on. But the press of people was too great. They were both whirled along, through the gate and soon had left it far behind.  
  
Forty-five minutes later they were still being pushed up the corridor. B'Elanna's Klingon stamina was at its limit, while poor Tom was so winded that he was being held upright only by the crush of people around him.  
  
As suddenly as the surge had started, it stopped. Everyone came to a halt together in front of a steep flight of steps leading up to a massive double door. Everyone but Tom and B'Elanna, that is. B'Elanna took four or five steps forward, pushing people out of the way as she tried to stop her forward motion. Tom, with nothing holding him up, collapsed to the floor puffing and gasping for breath.  
  
B'Elanna, as soon as she managed to stop, turned around and scanned the crowd for Tom. Not seeing his tall form standing above the heads of the masses, she lost it. Shoving and growling her way through the throng, she shouted. "Tom! Tom! Where are you?"  
  
The Runarians cowered out of her way, most of them not knowing where this beast had come from or what it was going to do. They began to exclaim and wail, clutching their children to them, causing those in the front of the crowd to turn and look back at them.  
  
Faintly through the noise, B'Elanna heard Tom's voice. "Here, B'Elanna. Over here."  
  
Truly annoyed and frustrated that she couldn't tell where Tom's voice was coming from, she turned and yelled with true Klingon volume, "SHUT UP!"  
  
The noise was cut off as if by a switch. Not a sound could be heard, even from the youngest child.  
  
B'Elanna, hands on hips, surveyed the crowd with satisfaction. From floor level ten meters ahead of her came Tom Paris' voice again. Only this time it was choked with laughter.  
  
"I'm over here, My Klingon Warrior," he snorted.  
  
B'Elanna strode towards him and seeing him sitting on the floor holding his stomach, was instantly filled with concern.  
  
Stooping down next to him she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tom, are you all right? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.  
  
Tom raised his head, tears of laughter streaming down his face.  
  
"You.you amaze me sometimes, Maquis," Tom shook his head in awe. "You just told hundreds of our new allies to "shut up." Neelix will have to give you diplomatic lessons when we get back to the ship."  
  
B'Elanna just glared at him and growled.  
  
"Get up, Paris. We have to figure out what's going on."  
  
With a hand from B'Elanna, Tom came slowly to his feet.  
  
They found themselves all alone and ignored at the back of the crowd.  
  
The Runarians were all facing forward. Their attention was focused on the wide flight of steps that led up to large, wooden double doors. Silently, they waited for their Prime.disposed-Prime, Ferrod, to address them. Prime Ferrod made his way to the top of the stairs and turning to the crowd, raised his arms above his head, he then lowered them to point to Neddis and Pourra and their two children who were standing beside him.  
  
"Citizens," he bellowed, "pity this poor family. Not only has the corrupt and vicious usurper Rayoun stolen their home and holdings, as he has done yours, but he has also stolen their precious third nester and has fed her to the vattors!"  
  
The crowd gasped in horror and Neddis and his family threw their arms over their heads and howled in anger and grief.  
  
When the angry murmuring died down, Ferrod continued. "Good citizens of Runar, this demon cannot be allowed to get away with this. We must stop him and his cohorts and we must stop them now!"  
  
The crowd went wild with cheering. They pumped their three-fingered fists into the air and shouted, "Rayoun must go! Down with the beast Rayoun! Ferrod forever!  
  
Tom, who could see easily over the heads of this small species, whispered to B'Elanna, who couldn't, "If we can just get through those doors, I think we've found the way to the surface." He quickly grabbed her hand and they started weaving their way through the shouting throng.  
  
Tom, at 6 feet 4 inches, was hardly inconspicuous as he and B'Elanna tried to move to the front of the crowd. Prime Ferrod noticed them and, after a quick consultation with Neddis and Pourra, held up his hands for quiet.  
  
At the sudden silence, Tom and B'Elanna stopped moving and tried to nonchalantly blend in with those they were standing with. However, their eyes were quickly drawn to the man on the steps when he addressed them by name.  
  
"Citizens, I see among us our new friends, Tom and Lanna, who have come from far beyond the stars to help us in our hour of need. They have promised to aid us in our fight to regain what has been so cruelly and wrongfully stolen from us and to avenge the death of poor little Leelu. Please welcome and honor our new Allies from the Stars!"  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell on the crowd. The Runarians rolled their eyes at each other and shrugged their thin shoulders. Finally, one group, then another raised their arms over their heads and waving them back and forth, they began to hum in welcome and honor of their new comrades.  
  
B'Elanna and Tom looked at each other aghast as thoughts of Starfleet's highest noninterference rule, the Prime Directive, flashed before them. Worst yet, they could see the look Captain Janeway would give them for getting the away team into this mess.  
  
"Wait!" Tom yelled frantically to Ferrod. "We can't help you. You've made a mistake. We haven't promised anything!!"  
  
B'Elanna looked around at the faces of the crowd around them.faces that were rapidly becoming hostile as Tom's words were quickly passed from one group to another.  
  
"Yet!" she yelled. "We haven't promised anything, yet. We need to sit down together and work out a plan. We're all tired," she continued in a persuasive voice, quite unlike her usual blunt speech. "Let us all rest awhile. It will do us no good to go rushing through those doors, only to be captured again. A good plan is not the work of a moment."  
  
She turned to face the steps.  
  
"Prime Ferrod, ask your good citizens to rest and gather their strength for the fight to come."  
  
"Lanna is right!" Ferrod forceful voice turned all eyes his way. "We must make a plan of attack. We must consider who our friends still are and what resources we have to do battle with."  
  
His voice became soft and soothing, "Lie down, friends. Comfort your children. Think of your homes that you will soon be seeing again." His voice rose. "I would like the head of each family to come up to the steps, and, of course, our allies, Tom and Lanna. The war council is now in session!"  
  
Tom had been looking at B'Elanna with a dumfounded stare ever since she had begun to speak.  
  
As the heads of families started to ascend the steps, B'Elanna looked over at Tom and raised her eyebrows. "Diplomatic lessons, huh?"  
  
She grabbed Tom's hand and half dragged him up the steps.  
  
Neelix was the first to hear it. Although he was in the middle of the pack, he was the only one not talking. The Ensigns Parsons and Harlow were walking ahead of him, talking in low voices. Parsons nodding his head vigorously at what Harlow was saying. The Captain and Commander were walking together a little way behind him. Their voices were even more hushed in deference to the still sleeping Leelu.  
  
At first Neelix didn't realize what he was hearing. He slowed down and listened harder. "There," he thought, " I did hear something!"  
  
Turning, he waved his arms at the two behind him.  
  
"Captain, Captain, I hear something, I really do. I.I think it sounds like.humming?!"  
  
"Humming, Mr. Neelix?" The Captain walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm.  
  
Neelix nodded his head, sending his blond ponytail bobbing up and down. "Yes, yes, Captain. Listen!"  
  
The team stood still and listened. For just a moment, they heard it too, and then it stopped.  
  
"That's curious," Ensign Harlow wondered. "It sounded like hundreds of voices."  
  
"It did, indeed, Ensign." Captain Janeway nodded in agreement.  
  
"Momma?" asked a small voice.  
  
A sleepy little head raised itself from Chakotay's shoulder.  
  
"No, I'm Chakotay, remember?"  
  
"I heard my Mommy singing," insisted Leelu.  
  
"We're trying to find your mother now, Leelu. Would you like to go back to sleep?" asked Captain Janeway.  
  
"No," the little one replied. "But, Kotay can still carry me. Can I have more food, Kotay? I'm hungry."  
  
Laughing, Chakotay reached into his sack and gave his little passenger some more food sticks.  
  
Leelu settled back across Chakotay's shoulder, crunching on her veggie sticks. She seemed to have gotten over all her fears of these "beasts."  
  
Exchanging a grin with her First Officer, Janeway then turned to the rest of her crew and said, "All right, everyone. It seems we're getting closer to finding out about this mystery. From now on, we will be on yellow alert. Move cautiously and keep your eyes and ears opened. We will defend ourselves if necessary, but we will not start a confrontation. Is that clear?" At their nods, she continued. "The first thing we have to do is stop these "weapons" from making so much noise. We're announcing our presence with every step."  
  
Chakotay caught a look from his Captain and took over the instructions.  
  
"Hold your weapons in your hands and away from your body. This way they can't hit together. I'll take back one of the "spades" and." He responded to a frown from Janeway. "I can handle it. And Harlow and Parsons can take off their packs to give themselves more mobility."  
  
A sudden thought struck him.  
  
"Leelu, what are your mommy's and daddy's names? What do other grownups call them?"  
  
Leelu turned around in Chakotay's arms and put her pale little hand against his cheek.  
  
"My Mommy's name is Pourra and Daddy's name is Neddis, but Mommy calls him Neddy."  
  
At the curious looks of the other team members, he grinned and said, "Well, if we need to find them in a crowd, we'll know whom to call."  
  
"Good thinking, Commander." Janeway approved. "Let's move, people."  
  
Walking double-time and silently, or as silently as possible, Voyager's away team moved up the familiar passageway.  
  
Moving quickly, they strained their ears listening for any sounds up ahead.  
  
Janeway thought she heard shouting and looking over at Chakotay, saw his nod of agreement.  
  
The shouting died down, but now a steady murmur and rustling sounds could be heard.  
  
Janeway motioned for her team to slow down and silently they crept around a corner of the passage.  
  
They all stopped in shock. Hundreds and hundreds of Runarians were standing, sitting and lying on the floor of a large auditorium of sorts. At the front of the room the team could see a wide flight of stairs leading up to massive double doors. But, the sight that most took their breath away was the sight of Tom and B'Elanna sitting on the steps surrounded by over a hundred Runarians who were all talking and waving their hands over their heads. Even from this distance, Janeway and Chakotay could see that B'Elanna was reaching her boiling point. Tom had a calming hand on her arm and was talking to her urgently. Just then, an older looking man stood up and asked for silence. He then pointed to Tom and B'Elanna and gestured for them to speak.  
  
The away team was so riveted at the sight of their teammates actions that they failed to realize that they were attracting a good deal of notice themselves.  
  
The Runarians in the back of the crowd were turning to look at this new group. They began to nudge each other and whisper to their neighbors. Soon the murmur of their voices and their movement forward, away from the Voyager crew, drew the attention of the War Council on the steps.  
  
Prime Ferrod leaned sideways as someone whispered urgently in his ear and pointed towards the back of the room. He stood up as tall as he could and looking over the heads of his people, he spotted the five alien newcomers.  
  
Quickly overcoming a nervous flutter in his stomach at the sight of still more strangers, he turned to Tom and B'Elanna and whispered to them, "Do you know those people?"  
  
Tom and B'Elanna stood up and looked where Ferrod was pointing. Tom gave a loud whoop.  
  
"Captain!" he shouted. "Over here. We're over here!"  
  
B'Elanna waved her hand in the air and yelled, "Chakotay!"  
  
From the back of the room they heard Neelix shout, "Tom, B'Elanna! Look, Captain, Commander. It's Tom and B'Elanna! Over here, over here!" He waved both of his arms over his head making the weapons he carried clank loudly together.  
  
Captain Janeway winced at the noise, but couldn't help having a big grin appear on her face as well.  
  
Meanwhile, Leelu's sharp eyes had spotted her family up on the steps and her shrill little voice was added to the ruckus.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, I found you! She shrieked, bouncing up and down in Chakotay's arms.  
  
Pourra and Neddis and their two older children started yelling as well as they saw their youngest nester in the grasp of the tall, dark alien.  
  
"Leelu, Leelu, don't be afraid. We're coming to rescue you!" Pourra shouted. She started shoving her way through the crowd to reach her little treasure.  
  
The crowd around Janeway and her team were milling around and murmuring to each other. They were confused. Were these new strangers also "Allies from the Stars" or were they beasts out to harm little Leelu?  
  
Things were starting to get out of hand when, from the top of the stairs, B'Elanna, counting on her last success, again roared, "SHUT UP!"  
  
The crowd, as they did last time, became instantly quiet and still. All but Pourra, who shoved her way through the last of the crowd, fearlessly marched up to Chakotay and held out her arms for her child. Chakotay quickly placed Leelu into her mother's eager embrace and stepped back beside his Captain.  
  
Prime Ferrod, who was standing beside B'Elanna, nodded his thanks to her and raised his hands over his head.  
  
"Citizens," he shouted. "Remain calm!" With a quick look over at Tom and B'Elanna, who nodded their heads at him, he continued. "We are grateful to our new allies who have obviously rescued little.Leelu," he added, with a quiet prompt from Neddis, "from the vicious jaws of the merciless vattors!"  
  
Hearing how close her precious child had come to a grisly death, a wail went up from Pourra and she clutched her youngest even more closely to her maternal bosom.  
  
"Please make way for our new friends to come forward and join us in our council." Ferrod instructed. "Welcome them, good citizens."  
  
The Runarians near Janeway and her team stood back and formed an aisle for them to walk down. As the other people saw what was happening, they, too, backed away. In just a few minutes, they had cleared a wide passageway straight to the steps. As if by signal, the crowd raised their arms over their heads and stared humming and swaying back and forth.  
  
Pourra, never being someone shy of public honor, sniffed loudly and lifting Leelu high on her shoulders, lead Voyager's away team up the aisle and to the waiting Prime Ferrod.  
  
  
  
Janeway had her team quietly lay down their weapons and follow Pourra up the aisle. She and Chakotay walked together, followed by Neelix and the two ensigns. As she walked, Janeway whispered to Chakotay.  
  
"I'm very curious to hear Tom's and B'Elanna's story. Let's keep quiet until we find out what they have told them about our being here. These people may just be the help we need to get back to Voyager."  
  
"I agree, Captain." Chakotay whispered back.  
  
As they approached the steps, Neelix excitedly called out, "Hoo hoo" to Tom and B'Elanna and started to wave his hand at them. Janeway looked over her shoulder and raised one eyebrow in silent rebuke. Chakotay dropped back, put his arm around the exuberant Talaxian and quietly told him their plan. Neelix nodded in understanding, made the "zip my lips and throw away the key" gesture that Tom had taught him, and gave Chakotay a knowing wink.  
  
"You can count on me, Commander. Not a word," he promised.  
  
The crowd stopped humming as they reached the bottom of the steps. Pourra marched right up. She and Leelu joined Neddis and the other children in a quiet family reunion.  
  
Captain Janeway and her team walked up and stopped two steps below Prime Ferrod, who was listening intently to Tom and B'Elanna. He looked up as Janeway approached him.  
  
"Captain Janeway, allow me to introduce myself. I am Ferrod, the legally elected Prime of Runar." He gave a small bow, his long, white hair falling over his head and tickling her in the face. "It is an honor to have such visitors as you and your brave crew on Runar. You have come in our hour of need. And for this, all good citizens of Runar thank you." He bowed again and Janeway just had time to draw back slightly to avoid another tickle.  
  
"Thank you for your gracious welcome, Prime Ferrod," Janeway said. "May I introduce my crew to you. This is Commander Chakotay, my First Officer, Neelix our Chef, Moral Officer and Ambassador and two of our finest crewmen, Ensign Patricia Harlow and Ensign John Parsons. You have already met Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres and Ensign Tom Paris."  
  
Ferrod bowed his head to each crewman as he or she was introduced. Janeway managed to dodge the flying topknot by stepping down one step to stand beside Chakotay.  
  
When the introductions were over, Janeway turned to Ferrod.  
  
"Prime Ferrod, we must speak together immediately. I believe that we can help each other."  
  
"Of course, Captain," Ferrod answered. He motioned for several Runarians sitting on the steps to move over. "Please be seated. We would like to hear your story. Why are you on Runar and how did you get down into the underground complex?"  
  
Janeway glanced over at Torres and Paris with a look that asked what story they had given. B'Elanna shook her head and Tom shrugged his shoulders to indicate that they had not as yet explained themselves to the Runarians.  
  
So, Janeway told Ferrod and the others a little about Voyager's journey.how they had been hijacked into the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker and how they were determined to get home to Earth, although the distance back to the Alpha Quadrant was so great that they might not get home in their lifetime. She told them about Voyager's perpetual need for replacement parts and supplies. How they depended on replenishing them by trading with the friendly races they came across in their travels.  
  
Ferrod and the others exclaimed much on hearing about her crew's travels and adventures. But when Janeway explained how they had been cheated and captured by Rayoun's forces, Ferrod exchanged looks of shock with the other leaders sitting on the steps.  
  
When she told how they had fought off the vattors that were sent to find them, gasps of horror and amazement were heard as her story was passed from one group to another. Telling about finding Leelu and bringing her safely with them elicited a teary hug from both Neddis and Pourra.  
  
When she concluded her story, Ferrod sat a moment in thought. Then he stood up and addressing Janeway and her crew but speaking loudly enough so that the crowds could also hear, he said, "Captain Janeway, we are honored that you have shared your story with us. However, it saddens and angers us that that traitor, thief, murderer and impostor Rayoun has treated you in such a manner. We are horrified by their actions." And, indeed, horror, embarrassment and shock were clearly evident on his face and the faces of those sitting around them.  
  
Ferrod drew in a deep breath and continued. "Captain Janeway, we Runarians are a friendly people. We are a people known for our helpfulness and generosity. We welcome trade with other races and our reputation is one of fairness and customer satisfaction. Please accept our most profound apology for the way you were treated and believe us when we say that we will do everything in our power to right this wrong that has been done to you."  
  
Ferrod was near tears with his sincerity.  
  
Janeway looked at Chakotay and raised one eyebrow. He smiled at her and gave her a small nod of encouragement.  
  
Janeway rose to her feet and addressed Ferrod and the crowd.  
  
"Prime Ferrod and citizens of Runar, we accept your apology. We now realize that the Runarians that we dealt with were not representational of true Runarians. We feel for you in your time of trouble. We are privileged to have met such an honorable and friendly race of people. We have only one wish.and that is to return to our ship. If you can help us do this, we will be eternally grateful." She turned from Prime Ferrod and, with her lopsided smile on her face, looked out on the Runarian people sitting and standing before her.  
  
Slowly her smile faded. She looked down at the steps and licked her lips. Looking back up, the smile was replaced with a serious face. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. "But let me be perfectly clear about this," she said slowly and clearly, "We have a rule in our Federation, a rule so important that we call it our Prime Directive. And this rule will not allow us to interfere in the natural development of a culture. We cannot take sides in your dispute with Rayoun and his factions."  
  
A gasp escaped from the crowd. Prime Ferrod and the citizens around him looked at each other with shock on their faces. The shock was slowly turning to anger when Captain Janeway held up her hand.  
  
"Now, before you feed us to the vattors, hear me out." She glanced over at her crew and locked eyes with Chakotay for a brief moment. He nodded and smiled at her.  
  
She drew in a breath and continued.  
  
"While we cannot use our technology or weapons to help you in your fight against Rayoun, we have our own issues with him. He has taken some of my crew prisoner. He has abused and threatened them. He has endangered their lives. He has plotted to take over my ship." Janeway's voice took on a deep, gravely quality that made some of the Runarians on the steps near her slide back away from her as she slowly said. "I do not take kindly to anyone threatening my crew or ship."  
  
Her voice rose as she talked. "So, we Voyagers have a score to settle with Rayoun and if that happens to place us at your side, well.so be it."  
  
Ferrod was beside himself with relief. Alternately waving his hands over his head and calling out to his citizens to honor and embrace their fellow.not allies.avengers, he soon had the crowd in a frenzy.  
  
Undercover of the uproar, Janeway gathered her crew together and had a short conference. Tom quickly told her what had happened to him and B'Elanna. Janeway filled Tom and B'Elanna on their adventures.  
  
"Now," Janeway continued, "we have to come up with a plan." She beat a fist into the palm of her hand in frustration. " We don't have enough information about what is going on up there. We need to know Voyager's status. Damn! What I wouldn't give for a little information."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
